


Riders

by AnimaterDream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Equestrian, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horseback Riding, Horses, Laughter, M/M, Olympics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Riding, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaterDream/pseuds/AnimaterDream
Summary: Stiles and Derek are two equestrian riders who are competing in the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Stiles finally gets the nerve to go talk to the mysterious and handsome Derek. They end up going to lunch and that is where the real fun begins.





	

     “Beautiful horse,” Stiles commented as he ran a hand through the horse's mane, “ What’s her name?”

     “Triskele,” The mare’s rider spoke roughly. He was a tall and broody man named Derek from what Stiles had gathered, Derek Hale. Derek was currently restocking Triskele’s hay. Triskele was a prominent mare with beautiful black hair. Stiles had been silently watching Derek, and his horse, for the last few days as they prepped for competition. Both men were currently in Rio de Janeiro for the Olympics,; both competing in cross-country equestrian jumping.

     “She is indeed very beautiful,” Stiles reiterated for lack of something else to say, ‘ _ and so are you,’ _ he thought to himself. It was true he found the other quite intriguing to his eye, yet he could not let the competition into his head no matter how luxurious that competition was.

     “Your horse looks very prominent himself,” Derek stated as he ran his hand gently down his horse’s flank, “I’m sure you’ll be a worthy opponent, what’s his name? What is yours as well I need to know who I will be defeating,” He inquired cockily before winking as he grabbed various things from around the stall.

     “I’m Stiles and my horse’s name is Beacon,” Stiles replied with a prideful tone. Beacon was a beautiful blonde stallion whom Stiles adored. “So which country are you representing?”

     “Brazil, and I am willing to bet money that you are here with the United States team.”

     “Yeah I’m from California, though I have to ask, were you born here? You have an accent and your English is very good for someone who I’m guessing speaks Portuguese,” Stiles said with a smile as though he had won some sort of game.

     "Very observant, but yes I was born in the U.S,” Derek stated before turning away from Stiles and began to clean his horse’s hooves.

     Stiles took that as his cue to leave, having nothing else to say, and turned away. He was beginning to walk back to his horse’s stall to gather his things, but a strong arm stopped him. 

     “Do you want to go get something to eat?” Derek asked once Stiles turned to face him.

     Stiles was stunned for a few seconds yet managed to mutter out a ‘ _ yes’  _  to Derek’s question. The hand that was still firmly placed on his upper arm causing his brain to start going haywire. This man would be the death of him.

     “I’ll be done in five, will you wait for me?” Stiles nodded to Derek in confirmation before watching Derek let go of his arm and walk away. Stiles himself went to his horse’s stall, grabbed his backpack, and petted Beacon. Stiles promptly went back to where Derek and his horse was and waited outside the stall ready to go. 

     While he was waiting Stiles looked around at all of the other stalls,he recognized riders from previous competitions and even waved to a few of them if they happened to look towards him. That made him realize that he had never seen Derek or Triskele at competition before and Stiles knew he would remember that face.

     “Ready?” Stiles jumped when Derek appeared in front of him having zoned out and lost track of time. 

     “Yeah I’m totally ready. Are we going somewhere in the city or just back to the Village?” Stiles questioned.

     Derek smirked, “I am going to take you into the city if that is alright,” Stiles blushed and nodded his consent.

* * *

     Half an hour later Stiles found himself sitting at a table across from Derek at a small restaurant. The restaurant was rather quaint and was painted in rich golds and purples. The view was amazing, you could see the ocean from the windows. The only bad part about the place was that Stiles didn’t know where they were in the city, he had been too busy watching Derek on the way over, and had absolutely no clue what the menu said. Out of all the restaurants Derek could have brought him to he brought him to the one where everything was in Portuguese. Stiles sighed as he pondered what the chances were if he ordered something random it would be liver. He hated liver.

     “I can read you the menu if you would like,” Derek offered kindly.

     “Why didn’t you just bring us to a restaurant with English?” Stiles stated with a huff, not wanting to sound needy, but sounding incredibly rude instead.

     “Maybe I wanted to try and  show you something new?” Truthfully Derek wanted Stiles to need him though he would never admit to it. Derek found the man in front of him  _ quite  _ intriguing. Derek looked at Stiles and noticed his moles and had an urge to follow them all with his tongue,

     “Just order for me then,” Stiles said forcing Derek out of his thoughts.

     Derek smiled and nodded happily. The waiter came over and took both of their orders before walking away and going to the kitchen. “So Stiles, how long have you been riding?”

     “I’ve been riding since I was eight, I can’t believe it has already been twelve years,” Derek looked mildly surprised at this information, “How about you?”

     “Well I’m twenty-four now so it’s been about sixteen years,” Stiles smiled upon realizing the other wasn’t that much older than himself.

     “How come I’ve never seen you at any competitions before?” Stiles inquired while smiling at the other as his dimples came out to play.

     Derek shrugged, “I didn’t qualify.” Stiles could tell there was more to it, but he wasn’t about to push into Derek’s personal life.

     The conversation dulled after that. Neither man knew what to talk about so they remained silent. Their food came and they ate in silence; enjoying each other's company  _ immensely.  _ Stiles had to admit that whatever Derek had ordered him tasted exceptional and he was glad he couldn’t read the menu now.

     “Thank you for bringing me here,” Stiles said with a partially full mouth of food. Surprisingly Derek didn’t seem to notice even though he had been staring at Stiles’ mouth for the last fifteen minutes.

     Stiles was completely oblivious to the other man’s attention though all he could think about is having Derek’s gaze on him. It took all that he had, and Scott telling him to man the fuck up, to even walk over to Derek and say hello. He was incredibly glad he had walked over since now he was on a _date_ with this sexy specimen of a man. _‘Wait, is this even a date?’_ Stiles asked himself when he realized Derek was probably just being nice.

     “Are we on a date!?” Stiles blurted out before covering his mouth in shock wishing that he could take the words back. He really needed to buy a filter to put between his brain and his mouth so he could learn to  _ shut the fuck up. _

     Derek looked shocked before smirking and taking a sip of the wine he had ordered to drink. Derek set the glass down and reached for Stiles’ hand, grabbing it gently, and bringing it close to his lips, “This is what ever you wish for it to be, “ Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ hand and Stiles swore he was seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment down bellow about what you liked. Should this stay Pg-13 or should I delve into the dark realms? Let me know! This will have several chapters.


End file.
